Mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones, communicate through networks provided by a services provider. Through the networks, the mobile communications devices are able to obtain content from various content providers. For example, users of cellular telephones can download audio clips (e.g., songs) to be played through the phone as a ringer. Various other content can be obtained, including games, software utilities, and images that serve as a background on the phone's display. Various services can also be accessed, including text messaging, email services, news alerts, etc. Providers of such content and services naturally desire to provide content or services that their customers prefer. The content or services that customers want, however, is difficult to ascertain.